


A life lie worth dying for

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Liam and Harry are brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis have been in this hell hole for four months.</p>
<p>Harry three.</p>
<p>They never put a name on their relationship, but you could say they were lovers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Louis and Harry get sent to youth health center to fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life lie worth dying for

“What can I do for you, mother dearest?” Louis said dryly as his mum entered his room. The room reeked of cig and weed; bottles of various alcohol procent laying all over the floor.

She looked at her son, her beautiful son who have gotten so fucked up.

“What you can do for me, is to stop all this. Live your life, stop with all these crazy nonsense!”

Louis laughed despites his throbbing head, “You want to be a mum now after all this time? Babe, I’m no better than you, whoring around and drinking. Isn’t that you?”

She had had enough.

* * *

 

Harry was in some strip club Nick had recommended, getting some fine ass lap dance from Kendrall.

“Harry,” Liam said as he looked down disapproving at his brother, “I’m taking you home.”

The tattooed lad smiled hazily from all the drugs, tightening the hold of the stripper’s waist. “No.”

Liam looked at his brother, seeing how fucked up he had become after their parents death.

He forcefully pulled him up, “We’ll fix you.”

* * *

 

“My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I’ll pay you whatever to get the fuck out of this hell hole.”

“Lovely to meet you, Louis. I’ll be your counselor during your time here; my name’s Simon Cowell.”

“Did I ask for your name or?,” Louis sat back more comfortably against his plush chair, “So who’s dick do I need to suck to get any good alcohol and cig’s?”

Simon sighted.

 

* * *

 

“So, Harry, I’ll be your counselor. My name is Simon Cowell.”

He was met with silence.

Another troublesome kid.

 

* * *

 

Louis have and always will be the center of attention. No exception was this house of fuck ups.

So, in one week's time he had already gained their attention and gossip, walking around like the king he was.

* * *

 

Harry was fuming as he left the loo, even though he just _ruined_ some blond kid’s ass it didn’t feel the same.

Nothing was the same.

It was a god damn fucking prison.

* * *

 

“How lovely to see you Simon! How are you, darling?” Louis said as he entered the room.

“I’m fine, but how are you Louis?” Simon smiled fakely to the younger lad.

“I’m feeling like shit, have you still not gotten anyone for me to suck their dick for cig and alcohol?”

Simon sighted once again. Something he found himself doing as soon as Louis opened his mouth.

* * *

 

“Who the fuck are you, and what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Louis questioned the tall man, “That was my last damn cig, give it back.”

“Harry Styles, the man of your dreams.” He smirked while lightening the fag up.

“Does that _ever_ work? Get the fuck out of my face.” Louis said as he took his cigarette back.

 

* * *

 

“Who’s the pretty boy with everyone at his fingers?” Harry asked Simon.

The first time Harry had said anything during all of these meetings, he asks about Louis.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Simon answers. “So, how are you feeling today Harry?”

He’s met with silence and a smirk.

* * *

 

“Word have it, you’re trouble.” Harry says as he sits down next to Louis.

“Did I not make it clear? Get the fuck out.”

Harry opened up a new pack of marlboro reds. “You want?”

Suddenly, Harry was his new best friend.

* * *

 

"How are my darling mother?" Louis said into the phone, "Almost thought you had forgotten about me!"

"How could I?" She said dryly.

"First call in months! My, did you found out the party trip to Ibiza I did by using your credit card?" He asked gleeful.

"No, I called you to tell you I broke up with Mark."

"Ah, he was a douche anyway. Sucked his dick, got a new macbook out of it." He laughed.

"You're such a slut, Louis."

"Takes one to know one."

She ended the call.

* * *

 

"So, Harry, how are you?" Liam asked, already knowing the answer. He haven't been fine since their parents died.

"I'm good. Say, did you ever get that whores number from the strip club? Wouldn't mind using her again." He chuckled.

Liam ended the call.

* * *

 

Louis have been in this hell hole for four months.

Harry three.

They never put a name on their relationship, but you could say they were lovers.

 

* * *

 

"So, Louis. How are you?"

He was met with silence.

* * *

 

"Good evening, Harry. How are you?"

He was met with silence.

* * *

 

"Do you want to die?" Harry asked one day over their illegal cigarettes and beer.

Louis thought over the question. He liked to party, he loved to be the center of attention. But he didn't like living -to get a job, start a family.

He thought about it over and over, then: "I want to die."

Harry chuckled, "Me too."

* * *

 

They had escaped, hand in hand; running from that damn hell.

Harry hold him tightly, stopping them from running in the middle of the bridge.

"Do you want to die?" He asked.

"Yes," Louis answered.

"Me too."

"I love you, Harry."

Harry pulled him down, jumping holding Louis tightly to his body.

They hit the water hard.

Louis started to fight against him, but his hold was too strong.

"I don't want to die!" He screamed. Harry hugged him closer. The water was everywhere.

Louis went limp in his arms.

Harry soon followed.

* * *

 

Simon looked at the two boys they had fished up from the river.

He made two phone calls that day.

Johannah Tomlinson screamed, cried; remembering the last time she had talked to her son, how she had called him a slut.

Liam Styles was shocked as he heard the news. Then angry when he had hear how his brother had dragged an innocent boy down with him.

He felt nothing, remembering the incident with Niall a year earlier. He realised his brother was a monster.

Simon had made two phone call that day.

He told Mrs Tomlinson her son got murder.

**  
He told Mr Styles that his brother committed suicide and dragged a boy with him.**


End file.
